Smoke Break
by Lakerae
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Scarf. Shirayuki buys Obi a new scarf. She asks him to wear it and send a selfie. Obi sends a different kind of selfe. (NSFW)


Obi picked up the Amazon package left in front of the doorstep. Another one this week, he thought. It was small and light, and he wondered what Shirayuki bought this time.

He texted his red-headed girlfriend, carefully choosing his words. He didn't want to chide her, it was her own money after all, and he was not a controlling dick.

 _Another package, miss. Leaving it on the table._ Whoosh. Not ten seconds had passed by and his phone vibrated in his hand.

"Aren't you at work?" Obi asked, genuinely surprised that she was calling in the middle of the day.

"I told them I'm taking a cigarette break," she replied, huffing like she was walking fast.

"You don't smoke."

"I know, but I already took my regular break and all the other damn doctors take a cigarette break every thirty minutes, so I might as well do it, too." Her reasoning was not off. She had complained about this before, the unfairness that smokers get more breaks because of their terrible habit.

"You're so smart."

"Anyway, I only have five minutes so open it now." She was whispering, like she was hiding in the corner, afraid of getting caught by a nurse or a colleague.

"Open what?"

"The package, silly. It's for you."

Obi pressed the phone into his ear, unsure if he heard her correctly. "Wait, what?"

"Open it, try it on, and then send me a selfie right now." She giggled, like what she had just requested was illicit.

"Oh, God, Obi. I gotta go. Send the selfie soon." The line clicked off.

Obi stared at the yellow padded envelope. _Why?_ It wasn't his birthday. It wasn't their anniversary. And Christmas was a few weeks away. God, she was so thoughtful. Always thinking about him even when she was scrolling through Amazon and clicking away at junk. He didn't deserve her, he thought.

He opened the package delicately, afraid of ripping what was inside. He grinned from ear to ear, holding the scarf that fell out of the envelope. A forest-green knitted scarf.

Oh, he definitely didn't deserve her. She wasn't just thoughtful, but also attentive.

Just last week, while cleaning out his drawers, Shirayuki noted the vast collection of scarves he had amassed in his lifetime.

"Geez, Obi. You have every color and shade of the spectrum," she said, picking each one like rags that needed to be tossed away.

"Wrong. I don't have dark green."

Shirayuki tossed him a thick cowl, hitting right in the face. "Yes, you do."

"Not the green I was thinking about."

He clutched to his new scarf and chuckled. It was exactly the green he had been looking for. How she knew that, he'd never know, but his heart thumped two beats faster just thinking about her.

He wrapped it around his neck and looked in the mirror. He felt the material, rolling the fringes between his fingers and examined the texture. It was ordinary, nothing special like some of his other scarves, but he realized he was going to treasure this no matter what.

His phone vibrated inside the back pocket of his jeans.

 _Selfie?_

Oh, right. She wanted a selfie. He stood straight, used his fingers to brush his disheveled hair, and pointed his phone at the mirror. He kept his face stoic, but he smiled inside. Click.

He looked at the photo, but instead of hitting send, another thought came to his mind. He pulled down his pants and wrapped the scarf around his semi-hard shaft. Click.

He smiled brightly and sent the second photo without hesitation.

 _It's a bit bigger than the average scarf, but I'm sure it does its job perfectly._ Whoosh.

He sank down into the couch, phone in his hand. It had been more than a few minutes now and she still hadn't responded to his text. The dick pic was too much, he thought. Shit, what was he thinking?

He sent the first photo.

 _It's perfect. I love it. Thanks, Shirayuki._

Fuck, yes, some mea culpa. He hardly used her name and when he did, it changed her mood instantly.

He shook his leg violently, fidgeting on the couch. He stared at his phone, wondering why she still hadn't text back a response.

He let out a long sigh, resting his head against the couch. Of course, of course, he said to himself. She was busy. The hospital had a sudden surge of dying patients and they needed her right away. She simply had no time to give her piece of mind.

He walked into the kitchen and took some vegetables out of the refrigerator. He might as well get dinner ready.

The doorknob rattled, and Obi turned toward the door. He could hear keys jingling, like someone couldn't find the right key inside the keyhole.

The door slammed open, and a panting Shirayuki stood at the entrance like she had rushed over to their apartment.

Obi's eyes flew open, his mouth parted in surprise. "Uh, what the hell?"

"I told them I ran out of cigarettes and needed to buy some," she panted, closing the door behind her. She looked absolutely adorable in her blue scrubs.

"You don't smoke."

"I know." She flew into his arms, lips crashing into his. "I don't have much time, Obi."

Obi wrapped his arms around her waist, catching her lips. He slid his tongue inside, tilting his head to deepen their kiss.

"What brought this on?" He smiled against her mouth, catching her bottom lip between his teeth.

Shirayuki unraveled the scarf around his neck and held it out in front of her. "Put it on."

Obi's eyebrow furrowed, he was confused by her request. "It was just on me."

She shoved the scarf into his hands, and fumbled with the button on Obi's pants.

"No, I want to see it on like the selfie."

His pants fell to his ankles. Shirayuki moved in closer, pressing her belly against his erection. Her fingers slid inside the hem of his boxers, and pulled down. She took the scarf out of Obi's trembling hands and wrapped it around his hard-rock cock.

Obi gripped the kitchen counter, knuckles white. He watched Shirayuki arrange the scarf, her delicate fingers grazing the tip of his dick.

She stopped fenagling and stared at her masterpiece. She kneeled in front of Obi, her eyes peeked up to look at him. Obi felt her breath fan across his thighs, his cock twitched by its warmth. He looked down at her with half-lidded eyes.

"It's perfect, Obi." She wrapped her small fingers around his shaft, her lips parted right before the tip. She took him in slowly, tongue sliding against the length of him.

Obi tilted his head back, eyes fluttering to a close, enjoying Shirayuki's smoke break.


End file.
